While the average floor area of a typical single-family home has increased, the average lot size for these homes has decreased. This has left many homeowners with a relatively small yard space. As a result, these families have had to sacrifice having an outdoor playset for their children in order to have enough room for a more practical storage shed. In other scenarios, families with small yards that have installed both a storage shed and a playset are left with little or no additional room for other yard accessories or activities.
Moreover, even if there is enough space in the homeowner's yard for both a storage shed and a playset, the playset is quickly outgrown by the children of the household. When the playset is outgrown, it oftentimes remains in the yard and subject to the elements which slowly degrade the playset resulting in an in unpleasant eyesore and the depreciation of the homeowner's property value.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an outdoor structure that can provide storage for a typical homeowner while also conserving yard space for modular playset accessories that can be periodically interchanged, upgraded, and later discarded when outgrown by the household's children thereby leaving only a storage shed.